Such compressor assemblies which are particularly suitable for the requirements for integration into rail vehicles are sufficiently known. They are frequently embodied as screw-type compressors in order to supply the rail vehicle with compressed air, in order, for example, to feed a compressed-air-operated brake system. At present, in the field of railways, either modified industrial compressors are used as a compact system design with components connected via pipes, or insert units are used which have, for example, compressors which are embodied as integrated cast iron housings or welded housings. In particular in the case of compressors which are embodied with cast iron housings or welded housings, either the actual screw compressor block is inserted into a cavity which is provided for it or some of the other components which are necessary for the functioning of the compressor are integrated into the compressor housing.
DE 100 85 923 A1 discloses a compressor assembly which is provided, in particular, for use in a rail vehicle for providing compressed air. Owing to the arrangement of a drive which is connected by flanges to the end of the compressor and of further components which are arranged on the compressor housing, the compressor has only a low level of flexibility in terms of adaptation to different installation spaces, purposes of use or embodiments. In addition, external pipe connections, cabling and hose connections are necessary to connect individual components to one another fluidically or electrically.
WO 01/49172 A1 discloses a compressor assembly in the form of a pump which is a component of a blood pressure measuring device. In this compressor assembly, use is made of a functionally integrated housing which has a duct system passing through it and in this respect does not simply fulfill a mechanical attachment function. This permits at least some of the external piping which is otherwise necessary to be eliminated.
FR 2 559 553 discloses a compressor assembly for filling the compressed air system of a vehicle, which assembly is mounted with its components on a common support plate. However, this support plate does not perform any fluidic or electrical connection functions and is not part of the lubricant circuit either.
FR 2 776 878 discloses an arrangement of pneumatic components which is mounted on a common support plate which also contains fluidic ducts for the sake of functional integration. However, the degree of integration of this support plate is not so high that electrical connecting means, let alone lubricant circuit elements, are integrated into it. In addition, this support plate is not provided for attaching a compressor but rather for attaching other pneumatic components such as control units, valves etc.
EP 1 031 727 A2 discloses a compressor assembly which is provided for filling the compressed air brake system in the field of rail vehicles. However, a functionally integrated support plate comparable with the solution according to the invention is not used for the two functional principles. Although support structures into which pressure medium ducts are also integrated (FIG. 4) are present, more wide-ranging functional integration does not take place here.